


His Saving Grace

by Swagosaki



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagosaki/pseuds/Swagosaki
Summary: Just days after the events of Sumi and Takka, Alucard has found the emotions of hate, regret, loneliness and longing for something. A visitor arrives at his castle and refuses to leave. She is from Heaven or so she claims. Who knows if its nothing but a trick...only time will tell.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Original Character(s), Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after season 3 just a fair warning. Kaori is an OC of mine that I basically place in every fandom I'm in. I call this dimension hopping or fandom world hopping to where she is placed in a world when someone needs her. Right now, it just happens to be Alucard since season 3 destroyed my entire soul.
> 
> Give the man a hug.

His Saving Grace

The sounds of nature filled her ears. The sounds of birds singing their songs, insects and cicada’s buzzing about with their mating calls. The sun was warm on her skin. The trees swayed to create a warm summer breeze. Everything sounded marvelous, as there even was a creek nearby. She finally opened her eyes to realize she was in a forest somewhere. 

Twilight was upon her. She absolutely was lost. She could be anywhere by now, but someone needed her so there was a reason why she was placed here. She sat up as she held her head, brushing through her hair some to adjust herself. “Oh God, please tell me why I am in the middle of nowhere.” She sighed as she finally stood and started to walk alongside a dirt path. Surely something was around for her. The sun was setting so she would have to move quickly in order to find some shelter. 

It was a peaceful place though, this area. It was warm and calming. A nice retirement for elderly for sure. “Alright, c’mon give me something to work with.” Kaori whispered to herself as she continued to walk. She was coming upon a clearing before she looked up to see a massive castle before her. Panic grew inside of her. It looked medieval by far, dark as well. An evil presence perhaps? Maybe it was run by a demon. The feeling in her stomach would not go away as it churned. “Perhaps not this...” 

She moved to the front of the castle before her eyes widened as she took a deep breath and a step back. Before her was two fresh corpses, right in front of her. She covered her mouth and screamed into her hand. The blood was just dried, maggots and flies buzzed around them. They looked like skewered meat and it left her feeling uncomfortable. She was speechless for the moment. The signs were all there, keep out and go away but she felt as if she had to push forward. Something evil had to be upon these doors. She had to be ready for anything now. “Bless these souls…” She said. Her body shook but she pushed forward into the large castle. 

The feeling of loneliness struck her as she walked in. She felt some type of sorrow enter her body as if she could not escape it. In that moment, she wanted to cry for no reason. This place seemed abandoned but that was impossible given the fresh corpses outside. Only days old, she had to be in the wrong place. But, nothing could lead her astray, someone around her needed her or she wouldn’t have been called here in the first place. 

“Hello? Is anyone here?” She called out as her voiced echoed against the castle walls. “I could not help but notice your lovely décor outside, really ties in the whole creepy castle vibe…” She yelled moving upstairs of the grand entrance. This place needed tons of cleaning, it was dusty and reeked of mold. She felt a dark presence around her but at the same time, it wasn’t. A strong power was in these walls. 

She continued to wonder the upstairs. Checking every room and finding nothing but emptiness. The castle was so quiet, it reminded her of her own back when half of her people turned against them as well as her own brother. “Hello, someone? I know you’re here…” She could feel a presence. “I promise I don’t mean to alarm you!” She just needed to know where she was. 

She wondered down a hallway, cautiously as something dark was growing near. The feeling in her stomach reminded her of that. Her wings suddenly popped open as she grabbed her sword from thin air. Right after she turned, she had a sword near her face. It all happened so quickly.

Her eyes widened in shock as she stood her defensive ground. She looked passed the sword to see a man on the other end. He looked very similar to her own physique. The light blonde, wavy hair. The pale skin. But he, he was different than her. His eyes were a bright, golden color. She could see nothing but pain in his eyes. 

“Please, I mean no harm.” Kaori whispered softly looking at the stranger. He paused looking at her before pulling away his sword. Kaori was shaking in the moment. 

“Has God finally come to punish me?” He spoke, his tone dark and empty. Kaori just stood as she gripped onto her sword. “Answer me, angel.” He growled as she readied up again. 

“No.” She simply said. “I don’t know you. I don’t know what you have done. I know absolutely nothing but, I cannot say I don’t feel you. I can sense a deep sorrow and loneliness in these walls and especially around you. So, tell me, who are you? Are you a demon? A monster?” She asked as she slowly let her sword disappear.

“I am who I am.” The man looked away from her. “And you should be leaving. I don’t want visitors, especially ones from the heavens.” His glare was dangerous to her. There was a look of regret in his eyes, but it was blinded by a deep sense of sadness. Her heart fell as it was still beating fast in her chest. She felt like a scared rabbit in front of a wolf. 

“You’re human…but you’re also something else. Are you a half-breed of some sort?” She whispered but the man didn’t say anything. “Look at me.” She demanded but her breath was shaky. 

“You think you can just waltz in here, demand answers and be on your merry way? You’re trespassing on my property. I thought the corpses would be a sign unless you desire death.”

“I am not dead yet.” Kaori kept her eyes on him as her wings reeled themselves back in until they disappeared from the visible eye. “You are broken. Let me help you.”

“I do not need help! What I need is for you to get out!” He snapped as he paced towards her, his tight grip on his sword caused his knuckles to turn white. Kaori grabbed her sword again as she pointed it towards him. Their swords connected once again. He looked at her, baring his fangs now. 

She breathed in before touching her sword as a bright light luminesced from it. She quickly pulled away from the half-breed, the light causing him to burn. “I am so sorry.” She said as the light faded and he was on the ground with her sword underneath his chin. “Please. I don’t want to hurt you. And I will never have that desire. I am a woman of my word. Please.”

Kaori pulled her sword away as the man got up. Silence fell for a few beats before he finally spoke up again. “I am surprised you have not heard of me. I go by many names, but I prefer Alucard. I am the son of Dracula.”

And now everything made sense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaori is attempting to know where she is. She's still struggling to gain Alucard's trust and fears it could only get worse from here.

“I am Kaori, heir to the angel throne in Heaven.” Kaori spoke. Her eyes fixed on Alucard now. His movements, breathing techniques, everything. She was glad he was not so tense now but what happens now? Now that she got him to calm down? There was a lot she didn’t know about this world. What secrets did it hold? What dangers? This world has a strong wave of darkness washing over it and she can only feel fear when she steps outside. Did Dracula terrorize the land? So many questions filled her head. She needed to get to the bottom of this…to understand him. 

“I could guess by the wings.” Alucard said as he moved towards her, examining her. She slowly let her sword disappear as he did so. She could feel such a dark cloud around him the closer he got. She knew he was hurting, she could feel it. And it seemed to happen to recently to him… 

She peeped down at his wrist, seeing some sort of marks on him. She reached for it but as soon as she grabbed his wrist he pulled away. “Please, let me see it.” She asked gently. 

“There is no reason why.” Alucard growled. “I am completely alright.” 

“No, let me see it. The burns on your skin.” He must have struggled. “I want to heal you.” It should ease him a bit more, if she did this? Would it not? Alucard simply sighed annoyed but handed her his wrist anyways. 

She examined the mark, rolling up his sleeve. He shivered in response due to her cold hands. “You were struggling with this. Some sort of device I am assuming?” She asked looking up to him, but he said nothing in response. She frowned. She couldn’t expect much out of him, something traumatic happened and very recently too. What could it be? He would hopefully tell her in due time, but there was definitely a story and it was ruining his trust in anyone else. 

She placed her other hand on his arm as a light aura came out from her. Moments later the wounds on his body disappeared. There were probably more but from what she could see? Gone. 

“Why do you even bother to assist me? What do you even want to gain from this? My knowledge? The castle’s knowledge?” Alucard asked with a glare. 

“You think I want to manipulate you? You do realize that is not something I can possibly do. I’m not here for anything but I am here for you.” Kaori said, her expression soft as she pulled away from him. “I am here because I was called here, that is all. Whether you will accept me will take some time unless you desire to kill me.”

“If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead.” His tone was as cold as ice now. It was a threat no doubt. His trust in anything was shattered. He simply turned away from her and walked away into the darkness of the castle. She just stood there holding her arm. Ashamed. 

He was cold yes, but she wasn’t surprised either. He just needed an actual friend of some sort. This wouldn’t be the first time she has encountered someone like this. It was just…upsetting to see it come down to this. So now what was she supposed to do? The castle was dark, candlelight flicked the halls and rooms, but it was still dark.

“Alright. I will just show myself around this massive castle.” She mumbled as she started to explore more doors and rooms. There was a strong sense of magic nearby however, there was a lot of science to this as well just from reading a few books left in the room. Was this man a scholar? What knowledge did he seek?

She needed to know where she was of course. She needed to find something with a map, anything, just something to tell her where she is. 

She came upon what seemed to be a partial library. A large window overlooking the dark land outside. It had beautiful yet dusty décor. Maybe, if she made peace with Alucard, they could clean up the mess of the castle. It seems the man has been here for a while but has yet to clean anything up. Disgusting. 

“Map…map…map.” Kaori started searching the shelves for a map. “you would think just having all this information about the world, I would know exactly where I am.” She mumbled to herself. “If only I knew…Alucard is a dhampir, that should mean something. And then, that originates in the Balkans…but this area and castle does not have the design of the Balkans.” Kaori frowned. “And he is quite real despite the fairytales.” She said thinking about Alucard. 

She soon discovered a book with a very telling title. “Wallachia? Of all places I am in a Romanian county.” She paused for a moment. “But when? Judging by this castle’s design…16th century Wallachia perhaps?” She asked skimming through the book. “Where is the brochure? Top ten places to attend Wallachia?” She shut the book and sighed. “Oh Lord, why? I should’ve known I was in Romania just by the thought of Dracula. Who must be dead since he is nowhere in sight…” 

“You are quite a detective.” A voice was heard behind her as she jumped. She turned to see Alucard standing there. “You also seem to know a lot.”

“I have lived as long as you have, if not more. My knowledge about the world could exceed yours.” Kaori said looking over to him as she held the book in her arms. “Everything about human history has been studied, every small detail God has created is in my head.”

“But, what about beyond His knowledge? Hm?” He asked going up to her. “Have you ever thought about that?” 

“No. There is nothing besides God’s creation. The knowledge I will never learn is that of Hell. It exists to me. Demons and creatures exist to me, but that is all I desire to know.” She spoke softly once again. Her tone will never be raised against this man.

“Is that so?” He raised a brow. 

“It is. You are a smart man. You have so much knowledge about the world at your fingertips. You must know a lot about Hell, as well as science and magic. Something beyond my capability…you should enlighten me sometimes.”

“No. I’ve made that mistake once. I refuse to do so again.” Alucard’s mood changed rather quickly. Kaori tensed up a bit. 

“Why is that? What do you despise Alucard? What is it about you that causes you to turn your back?

“I was hurt in my most intimate moments. I rather speak nothing of this.” He said looking away. “I can’t believe a mere stranger has already gotten me to talk.” He thought out loud. Kaori just stood there to allow him to finish the thought. 

“Will you let me in?”

He thought for a moment before shaking his head. “No. Not now, not ever.” He said turning away once again and leaving the room.

“Your mood changes like the wind.” Kaori said out loud knowing he was far gone. “One moment you are talking to me, as if you were curious, but as soon as I mention something uncomfortable, you leave.” She groaned and hit her head softly with the book in her hand. “I will figure it out. It’s like Jean-Baptiste. I can do this.” 

She put the book away before leaving the room. Since Alucard didn’t exactly drive her away, she needed a place to sleep. She was going to guess on where she could lay to rest. Despite being an angel, her being on earth makes her immortal body somewhat mortal. The only thing she requires is sleep. 

She could eat but there is no gain from that. She is never cold either, always a comfortable temperature. Another thing is, no human can kill her only demons, but they harm her. And from the sound of it, there might be a lot of demons and creatures roaming around the area. Wallachia in the 16th century was a dark time. She understood why. If Dracula was dead, his damage still needed dealt with, as if this place needed a savior of some sort. 

Granted, her purpose at the moment was Alucard but at the same time she might also be dealing with something major here. She could not get ahead of herself. She took a deep breath before finally settling on a room. 

It was pretty from what she could tell. The room was a nice red with gold accents, it even matched the bed spread. She sighed before she crawled into bed, surprised it wasn’t dusty. She laid her head down before drifting off to sleep. 

She was definitely unprepared for tomorrows events.


End file.
